


Beneath The Waves

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Merman Elliott, Surfing, This is stupid but...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: After seeing Tereasa get knocked off her board while surfing, Elliott comes to her rescue.





	Beneath The Waves

Summer had always been Tereasa’s favourite season, especially as a child. Her favourite thing to do during the holidays had been to run down to the beach with her board and surf. Now, she had some money and free time and the waves were calling her. She waved to Elliott, who sitting on the shore staring at the water, as she ran past before diving into the water and swimming out. At first, no ideal waves came, and Tereasa had been left sitting on her board, her night-black hair bound back in a ponytail. Then, she saw the perfect wave forming and she rode it. She felt like she was flying as she stood, spreading out her arms for balance. Until something crashed into her surfboard from below and she was sent tumbling into the water.

From the shore, Elliott watched as Tereasa was propelled into the water by an force from below and he ran forward into the water, not caring if his clothes got wet. He could feel his skin hardening to scales as he surged through to water to where he saw Tereasa get pulled in.   
“Please don’t be children of the Kraken. Please don’t be children on the Kraken.” He thought to himself as he dived. He found Tereasa being dragged away by a pair of Mermaids from his hometown, Milo and Caeneus.  
“Hey!” He called out to them as Caeneus pressed his lips to hers, despite her struggling.  
“Elliott! Fancy seeing you here!” Milo called, as Elliott swam over.  
“What do you think you’re doing?!” Elliott yelled, shoving Caeneus off Tereasa.  
“C’mon, we’re just having a little fun.” Caeneus told him as Tereasa struggled to swim to the surface.  
“A little fun? Humans can’t breathe underwater!” Elliott roared, before realising that she’d gone limp. He cursed before grabbing Tereasa and pulling her to the shore. He dragged her onto the sand before performing CPR, praying that it wasn’t too late. For a moment, he was sure it was, until she shot upwards, coughing up seawater and gasping for air.  
“Wha- what? I was underwater and there were people, with scales. And they were singing in some strange language. And you-”  
“Woah, woah. Calm down. You were knocked off your board, I dived in and pulled you out. The water here can be dangerous to swim in, one of the reasons we don’t get many surfers here.” Elliott lied. He wished her could tell her the truth, but there were more important things at stake than his own wants.  
“Knocked off? By what? And my board-” Tereasa forced out as Elliott helped her up.  
“I’m sorry, but it’s still out there. Come on, I’ll make you something hot to drink in my cabin.”

For weeks now Elliott had scouring the ocean bottom in search of Tereasa’s board. He’d forgotten how much he’d missed the feel of ocean water against his skin and a small part of him wondered why he’d ever left. But every day was the same: wake up, have breakfast, write, eat lunch, search for Tereasa’s surfboard, eat dinner, write some more, sleep. This morning however, he felt different. As he brushed his teeth in the mirror, he promised himself that today was the last day he would bother looking for Tereasa’s board. Then, he’d assume that Caeneus and Milo had taken it. He sat down at his desk opened his typewriter, finding his place before continuing.

The sun shining through the water had the most beautiful effect. The shifting water created constantly-dancing patterns on his skin as he swam and if he didn’t have a task to complete, Elliott might’ve stopped to admire it. His final searching point was a coral reef fairly close to the shore. His wound in between the rocks, scanning the area for a surf board. That was when he noticed an object poking up between two rocks. He swum over to it to find her board wedged between two rocks. He kicked out before grabbing hold of it and resting his feet on one of the rocks. After counting to three, he pushed over the rock, using the momentum to pull it out and taking it to the surface.

By the end of the day, Tereasa’s muscles ached from a day spent clearing her farmland. A week ago, she would have gone swimming to cool down, but Elliott’s warning had stayed in her mind and she’d already lost her board to the water. Next time, she might lose something far more important. She sighed, running a cold water bath before going to answer the front door.  
“Yes?”   
Elliott stood there with her board, his hair soaking wet.  
“Your board washed up on the beach today and I thought I’d-” He gestured vaguely to the board before continuing, “So, I was thinking. There are a couple of places nearby where it’s much safer to surf and I was thinking… maybe we could go sometime? I mean, I don’t know how to surf but I guess you could teach me or something?” He asked, fidgeting. Tereasa took her board, a smile on her face.  
“I’d love to. When will you be free?”


End file.
